The story from behind the story
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: The story of the life of Ham before being a space chimp, a life filled with adventure, drama, identity crisis, romance and friendship, and even the circus trio called "dangerous radical" and a bad group military.


**_Ham III:_**_I want to tell you my story, it happened years before of Space chimps, there was a season when I was quite affected by the fame of the my grandfather. It started some months before of my grandfather's death in 1983, my parents mysteriously disappeared without a trace and my grandfather decided to leave me with your best friend ... Houston_

* * *

**The******** beginning **

******_Texas,1983... _  
**

******Pov Narrator**

In 1983, Houston was in the circus tent planning your number until you hear a voice familial calling him , but he tries to ignore the voice but called him again and he asks: "Who's there?" The voice answers: " am I, Houston... Ham ... your friend ... "Houston exits,out of the tent and sees his old friend with a cub in her arms. Houston not understand and question: "Ham, what are you doing here?, who is this cub ?" Ham responds with a voice would be: "I do not have time to explain ... but the parents this cub disappeared and he is my grandson, his name is Ham III, I wanted ... that you look after him, because I feel that my time has come ",Houston look for the cub after for Ham and says:"b-but... Ham ... you know I do not know anything about cubs! "Ham looks at his friend and says: "Houston .. please promise me you'll take care of him ... promise!" Houston sees the eyes of sadness of the his friend and says: "Ham... alright, I promise" and Ham, hands him the small cub in his arms, when Houston lifts his head to see his friend sees that he was gone

* * *

_In the wagon of the animals ... _

The animals were talking about the mysterious voice who called Houston,the elephants spoke: "I'm sure that voice was a ghost!" but a gorilla replied: "you guys are crazy!, a ghost?!,the voice must be some friend of Houston ''

but the elephants still not convinced, but to not cause fights were silent, the curiosity of the animals increased when Houston entered the wagon with a small cub. The gorilla not holding up the curiosity asked: "Houston, who is this kid? whoever was calling him?" , Houston just looked at the gorilla and then kept walking. The animals were astonished at the behavior of Houston, when he arrived at the end of the wagon saw a little bed that served for the cub

Houston has placed the cub on the bed and he slowly opened his eyes and, saw a middle-aged chimpanzee looking at him, the kid looked suspicious and said: "ha?" Houston mimicked the baby and said, "ha?" . Houston approached her boy's face and the child placed his hands on his face and said marveling: "oh." But when he accidentally put his hand on the nose of Houston, he sneezed and the kid fell

A small crying was heard by the animals, when everyone neared of Houston and saw the child crying. He grabs the boy and said ,the gently swaying: "calm, do not cry ... it's okay ... Ham" after he said: "all of you, go away it's time to sleep the kid", all animals viewing the situation from Houston, came out less the gorilla that was insistent on having an explanation but Houston said: "look Hakuno ... now is not the best time to explain but tomorrow, I say what happened, please leave me alone with the boy "

Hakuno saw the expression would be of Houston and said: "okay Houston, but tomorrow or you explains whom is this kid or he'll be gone, I'm the leader here" soon after he left, Houston began singing a song of his childhood :

_You'll Be In My Heart_  
_Come stop your crying,_  
_It'll be all right_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_  
_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart..._  
_...Always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_The way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_What they can't explain_  
_I know we're different_  
_But deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together!_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)_  
_You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_  
_Always_

_Always!_  
_I'll be with you!_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always _

Houston look for Ham and sees the boy asleep in his arms, so he put him in bed and whispered, "do not worry ...my small Ham, I'll protect you ... my son, your grandfather will also guide you even if away from you "and he fell asleep with Ham, now with a new responsibility ,and a new and small life, to grow.


End file.
